Forgive me not
by Tigger2005
Summary: Nathan goes into a coma after the accident. Haley is called even though Nathan didn't want her to be. Haley tells her feelings. This is a one shot fic.


Title: Forgive me not

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with One Tree Hill. No infringement is meant by this story.

Summery: Nathan goes into a coma after the racing accident. Haley visits Nathan and tells him what she really feels.

_Italics are Haley's thoughts._

Haley James took a bow and listened to the cheers of the audience. The light hitting her perfectly. Her curly brown hair gleamed from the light that cast on it.

"Thank you," Haley said again, "You've been a great audience."

Haley took a final bow before exiting the stage.

"Great performance Hales," Michelle Branch said.

"Thanks Michelle. You were great too."

"Thanks."

Michelle followed Haley back into the dressing room and took a seat at her vanity table.

"Oh by the way your phone has been ringing nonstop since you went on stage."

"Ok."

Haley picked up her phone to see who wanted to talk to her so badly.

"They gave up ten minutes ago," Michelle added.

"Wonder what was so important," Haley wondered out loud.

Haley hoped it was Nathan. But it wasn't it surprisingly Dan. That was a surprise all in it's own. She didn't even know how he got her phone number. She redialed the number and waited for Dan to answer.

"Haley?" Dan asked into the phone.

"Yes Mr. Scott it's Haley."

"Nathan didn't want you to know but I felt you should know but Nathan's been in an accident."

Haley thought heart stopped beating. She froze unsure what to say.

"Are you okay Hales?" Michelle asked when she saw the young girls distress written on her face.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry. He slipped into a coma."

Haley felt like her heart stopped all over again but this time it shattered from the heartbreak and sadness she was feeling. Haley's hand began to shake and the phone soon found it's way to the ground. Michelle snatched it up and began talking on it. Haley only saw her mouth moving. She knew words were coming out, but couldn't for the life of her register what Michele was saying. Images of Nathan lying on a hospital bed kept creeping into her mind. The words from the last time they spoke burned it's way into her brain.

_This isn't fair. I'll never be able to tell him I'm sorry._

Haley came out of her trance when Michelle put an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Haley," Michelle said.

Haley nodded numbly. She could feel the tears already starting to slide down her cheeks. The burned like acid.

"Let's go to my private helicopter and we're flying out to see Nathan."

"But what about the concert?"

"Screw the concert. Nathan is more important."

"But Chris…"

"Chris will understand."

Haley knew Chris wouldn't understand but she allowed Michelle to lead her out of the room and onto the helicopter that waited on the roof.

Haley got to the hospital in twenty minutes. She didn't even bother going to the waiting room she went straight to Nathan's room. She found Dan and Deb in his room. She entered but stayed silent. Dan was the first one to notice Haley.

"It's good to see you Haley. Wish it was on better terms though."

Haley nodded her head numbly. She was afraid if she spoke the tears that threatened to come out would flow down her already tear stained face.

"We'll leave you alone," Deb said pulling Dan out of the room.

Haley went over to the bed and sat on the chair. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before she turned to face Nathan. He looked so lifeless. He didn't look anything like the Nathan she loved. The Nathan she loved was always full of life. He had a gleam in his eyes. And whenever she looked into them she knew everything was going to be all right. She would kill just to see his eyes one more time. To hear his voice tell her he loved her and that he would always love her.

"Hey Nathan," Haley began.

She took his hand and placed it in her own. It looked sickly white and felt clammy.

"Everything's been so screwed up lately. And it's all my fault. I should never have left you."

Haley swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I didn't mean that we were to young because we're not. I just got scared because loving you always scares me. I've never loved," Haley closed her eyes before they could fill with tears, "anyone as much as I love you. I thought I knew love but then I met you and it became confusing. I dealt with it the wrong way. I wish I could take it back. I wish we could go back to when things were happier. When I was happy just singing at Tric."

Haley opened her eyes. Her blue eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"But wishes are but…"

She was cut of when she thought she felt Nathan squeeze her hand. She looked at his eyes closely. His eyes fluttered open and closed.

_Just a trick of the light. Only my imagination._

But it wasn't. For Nathan's eyes fluttered open and stayed open. Blue met chocolate brown.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered.

"Haley?" Nathan said in a hoarse whisper.

In truth Nathan had woken up at the beginning of Haley's speech. He had at first hoped she would go away but then her words touched his heart and he found himself falling in love with her all over again.

"I'm so sorry Nathan."

Haley buried her head in his chest and cried the tears that that had been building up. She let them flow.

"Haley."

Nathan took his had and lifted her chin so their eyes met again. Both glistening with tears.

"I love you," Nathan whispered.

"I love you too."

A/N: That's all. I hope you liked my little short story. I enjoyed writing it. But as I wrote it I was at the brink of crying.

A/N: Please review. I take all types of reviews. Bad or good. Don't matter to me.


End file.
